


Finally

by relmer



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Is this considered fluff?, M/M, all except sprace are dating, also hey aroace character too!!!, and Hand Holding, and mention of throwing up!!, but no actual throwing up, confessions on a ferris wheel, i’ve never been to a carnival, there’s bumper cars, they’re at a carnival, uhhh slight sexual jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relmer/pseuds/relmer
Summary: Spot and Race need to thank Katherine, Sarah, and the carnival for finally getting them together.





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> modern au, everyone (except sarah ofc) looks like they do in newsies live
> 
> hc that race calls romeo “montague” bc of romeo and juliet bye

When the local carnival came to town, Race dragged a few of his friends to it. They packed small bags, slid on sunglasses, then piled into Sarah’s mom’s van and drove to the boardwalk the carnival was being held at.

Romeo tugged at his had. “I can’t believe you made us come with you. I was actually going to do something today...”

“You were just going to watch Netflix,” Spot deadpanned.

”And cuddle with Specs!”

The said boy grabbed his boyfriend’s hand while everyone else let out a snort.

“I’m sure you two were going to do _much_ more than that,” Jack mumbled.

Katherine turned around and hit his arm, giving him a mock glare.

“What? It’s true!”

“At least we aren’t as bad as Race and Spot,” Spec shot back with a grin, causing arguments to break out.

“Yeah, why do I have to sit next to them?” Jack shouted, glancing at the pair.

Race’s face was as red as Spot’s shirt, and the other said they never did anything.

“We all know you two have been looking at each other when the other wasn’t!” Romeo interrupted.

“When we get there,” Sarah spoke up from the driver’s seat, “you two are going on the Ferris wheel and talking about your mushy gay feelings.”

“Sounds like something I’d say,” Romeo mumbled to Specs and Crutchie, and both boys nodded in agreement.

– – –

Everyone climbed out of the van when they arrived, waiting for Sarah and Katherine to tell them the ‘rules.’ When they’d covered everything, the small group made their way to the ticket booth then went off in different directions. Jack and Crutchie went with Sarah and Katherine, while Spot and Specs scrambled after the running Romeo and Race.

“Bumper cars first!” Romeo demanded. “And every man to himself!”

Race grinned. “Oh, you’re on, _Montague.”_

The four waited in line, an excited group of three girls behind them. Two held hands while another bounced on her heels, eyes darting around.

“Ready to be crushed?” Romeo said to Race, who was almost right next to him. The pair chose to talk instead of listening to the instructions.

“There’s no winner in bumper cars, you idiots!” Spot called to them. He rolled his eyes as Specs shook his head.

“Fight me, Conlon!” Race yelled as he rammed right into the shorter boy’s car after they were set loose.

He and Romeo continuously ran into each other for a good thirty seconds after that, then shot identical grins to the other two.

Specs turned to Spot, mumbling, “Oh, shit. _Go!”_

Spot whipped his head to the side, seeing Race a few feet away. He spun, making the blonde miss him, then was knocked to the side as one of the girls hit him.

“This is war!” Race screamed. He drove into anyone he could, not giving up. “Specs, get back here!”

The boy shook his head, veering out of the way of the others. “Spot, cover me!”

Race was close to finally crashing into him when Spot appeared out of nowhere, blocking Race’s passage.

“Damn you, Conlon!”

Spot just grinned, pushing Race’s car back farther. The other boy let him, steering only when he was about to hit someone. Then Specs was in his range and he swerved, finally knocking into him.

Specs cursed as Race cheered and the cars slowed to a stop. The seven of them all clambered out, Race and Romeo bragging to each other about their skills.

One of the girls shyly approached them. “Uh, could we hang out with you guys? You all seem pretty cool, and-“

“What my girlfriend means,” the tallest of the four girls said, her arm resting on the first girl’s shoulders, “is that we’re all quite alike, and why not let a day at the carnival be even more chaotic?”

“Hell yeah,” Romeo said, agreeing to let the girls join them.

“You two are dating?” Specs asked the two girls. “Not that I’m homophobic or anything, but it’s amazing to become friends with another LGBT couple.” He grabbed Romeo’s hand, which was held out.

“Three years,” the boy said with a grin.

The new group exchanges names — the girls were Annabelle, Zoë, and Jay. Annabelle and Zoë were the two who were dating, while Jay said she identifies as aromantic asexual.

“Nice to meet you all,” Specs said politely.

“Now,” Romeo interrupted, not rudely, “are we going to the next thing? That Rattlesnake ride, anyone?”

As they made their way there, they decided who all they were going to sit next to. Annabelle chose to sit out, so her girlfriend would sit with Jay. Romeo and Specs would sit together, and so would Spot and Race.

“Don’t you dare throw up on me,” Spot said when they were all walking up to the ‘ride.’ “I know you haven’t ever been on this, but I have. It’s not fun being puked on.”

“I won’t,” Race promised. He sat on the inside, tapping his feet and drumming his fingers on the bar. He couldn’t have brought his cigar, so instead he kept fidgeting with other things.

“You’ll be fine. Don’t worry.”

The blonde sent Spot a nervous but excited smile, thankful that he was sitting next to Spot — he was good at calming Race down and was the only one that could.

Spot wished he could’ve grabbed Race’s hand instead of the other boy clutching onto the bar so hard his hands were white.

But he couldn’t. So he didn’t.

When they got off the ride, everyone stumbled, Zoë and Romeo to their partners. Race had to sit on a bench to keep from falling over while Spot stood, blinking away the dizziness.

– – –

In the air-conditioned arcade, Jack, Crutchie, Sarah, and Katherine were each making a giant bucket full of tickets. They’d decided to rack up as many as they could, then spend it all at the prize area. Sarah found out she was good at the Wheel of Fortune, Katherine at the basketball games, Crutchie at Skee-Ball, and Jack at the jump rope one.

The two boys met up after awhile, playing air hockey as they waited for the girls. Crutchie managed to hold himself stable as be kicked Jack’s ass in the game.

“You cheated!” the brunet protested when their sixth game was over.

“He didn’t,” Sarah said, walking over with her girlfriend. They held hands and carried their buckets which were overflowing with tickets. “Even _Les_ can beat you at air hockey.”

Jack glared at her, finally accepting his defeat. He stayed beside Crutchie as the four of them made their was to the prize area. It took them sometime to choose what they all wanted. Jack and Crutchie combined their tickets, both buying a large stuffed animal. Sarah and Katherine bought each other something as a surprise, and all of them got big amounts of candy.

“Should we go meet up with the others? It’s almost five.” Sarah was reattached with Katherine.

Jack snorted, whispering in his boyfriend’s ear. “How much you wanna bet that Spot haven’t admitted their feelings for each other yet?”

“Not betting, because I know they’re both too stubborn and oblivious,” the shorter whispered back, then spoke in a normal tone. “By the way, thanks for also holding my things.”

“It makes his easier for you,” Jack said with a shrug and smile.

– – –

When the friends were reunited, Jack, Crutchie, Sarah, and Katherine were surprised to see the three girls with them, two holding hands.

“This is Jay, Annabelle, and Zoë,” Specs explained, pointing each as he said their names. “We met them at the bumper carts, and instantly became friends.”

Sarah noticed something. “Jay, you’re like the eleventh wheel.”

The girl shrugged. “I don’t mind; I’m aroace. Annabelle and Zoë drag me with them nearly everywhere, so I’ve gotten used to it.”

“You never said you minded it!” Zoë commented.

“I don’t.”

“Hey, it’s kinda late, and Spot and Race still have to do their thing,” Katherine said with a grin. “You two are going to — no matter what.”

The two boys glared at her, a pleading look on Race’s face.

“Don’t give me the puppy dog eyes!”

Romeo snickered. “You can’t resist them. Especially you, Spot.” He dodged a hard punch to the arm.

“Let’s get going, then!” Crutchie suggested.

He started over to the Ferris wheel, Jack catching up to him and the others followed behind. Jay was in a conversation with the two girls she came to the carnival with, Sarah and Katherine were silent but shot each other soft smiles. Specs was (reluctantly) giving Romeo a piggy-back ride, and Spot and Race trailed behind in awkward silence.

“There!” Annabelle said as Race opened his mouth to say something to Spot. “You two,” she said to the boys, “are going up there and are _not_ coming back until you do your stuff.”

“But no Ferris wheel sex,” Jay added, resulting in a light punch in the arm from Annabelle and a smirk from Romeo.

“Alright, we’re going.” Race put his hands up in defense as he led Spot over to the Ferris wheel.

They waited to be let on, then got onto the slowly moving ride. Sitting in silence, they watched as their friends got smaller. Race was the first to speak.

“I’m going to be blunt. Do you like me, more than as a friend?”

Spot’s nod was immediate, then he froze slightly when he realized how quick he reacted. “You?”

“Hell yeah,” Race said fondly. He met Spot’s gaze. “So...”

“Should we kiss?”

Race responded to that by carefully standing up, sitting next to the brunet. His face was red as he rested his hands on Spot’s face and pulled him in for a kiss. As he did, Spot’s arms went around his waist, pulling the taller boy closer and kissing back.

 _”Finally,”_ Race mumbled. He shifted so both of his legs were on either side of Spot and he was in his lap. His hands shifted up to Spot’s hair, tugging.

He wasn’t prepared for the soft but low growl that escaped. Spot moved him closer, hands sliding under Race’s shirt and across his back. They pulled away after a few seconds more, breathing heavily.

“Your hands are cold,” Race said as he shivered just slightly. “Like everyone thinks your heart is.”

Spot let out a laugh. “Of course you would say that.”

When they got off the Ferris wheel, holding hands, Jack and Romeo cheered, clapping with everyone else. Katherine and Crutchie exchanged money, the latter grinning.

“Of course you two bet on them,” Specs said.

Romeo turned to him. “They bet on us, didn’t they?”

“That was Kath and I,” Jack said, shaking his head. He dodged Romeo’s punch, nearly knocking Crutchie over. “And I got twenty bucks richer.”

“Spot and I bet on everyone else,” Race admitted.

“Never gamble with Racetrack Higgins,” Spot mumbled, rolling his eyes. “He always wins.”

“He does,” Zoë agreeed, “he finally got you.”

Race punched her arm, blushing as Spot pulled him closer to himself, kissing him quickly.

“He did,” Spot said as Romeo and Jay yelled about ‘cootes.’

They stayed at the boardwalk until the sun set, the couples exchanging small kisses as they watched the sun. And Jay? She was — yet again — riding the Rattlesnake.


End file.
